1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety lockable container, for glue and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, containers for instantaneous adhesives, drugs or the like are sealed by a threaded cap or snap-fitting cap.
Many products contained in various containers cause injury to a little child when he or she eats or touches the contents. A little child cannot understand the warning labels on the containers, resulting in a very high possibility that he or she may accidentally open the container, eat or touch the contents, and be injured thereby.
Conventional lids or caps, which seal containers, are threadably connected to or fitted over the tops of the containers, but sometimes may be relatively easily removed from the container body, causing a danger when a little child plays with the container.